Historia de amor
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: Todo por una convención de The Walking Dead- el amor se da hasta en cualquier lugar


Yo estaba esperando a Freddy en el parque donde se veían cuando Freddy no tenía algún compromiso, eso se hizo costumbre desde esa vez; hace 1 año.

Cuando Freddy llego el llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates y se las dio a su linda novia, la cual lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso.

Pero todos quisieran saber como llego a esto pues se los voy a contar; Hola soy Romary y aquí les cuento como comenzó todo esto.

Una tarde salí con mi amiga Fanny a una cafetería para ponernos de acuerdo por tareas y proyectos de la universidad, pero de repente, Fanny me dijo

"Nena, ¿me quieres acompañar a la convención de cosplay?" no me sorprendió que me pidiera eso, porque sé que a ella le encantan ese tipo de cosas.

"Claro que si nena pero donde será la convención?"

"Qué bueno nena" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "Esta vez va a ser en la ciudad de México"

"Queeeee?" dije muy sorprendida "como que hasta la ciudad de México va hacer mucho gasto"

"no te preocupes de eso ya me hice cargo, gane un pase doble para la convención y una habitación doble en el mejor hotel de México"

"Wow! Entonces esta bien pero que nuestros trajes de que serán?" dije impresionada

"Resuelto va hacer de algunos personajes de The Walking Dead y sabes que también te tengo una sorpresa pero te lo diré cuando estemos en México"

"Si es así, pues cuando nos vamos?" Dije con mucha alegría

"Nos vamos pasado mañana y bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos"

"Hasta el Viernes, Fanny"

Después de esto fui a mi casa a contarle todo esto a mi papá y me dijo que preparará de una vez mis cosas porque ya me conoce como soy de dejar todo a la carrera, arregle todas mic cosas y me quede escuchando canciones de CD9 en mi habitación y recibí un mensaje de Fanny que decía que nos veíamos en el aeropuerto el viernes a las 9am.

El día del viaje llego y me encontré con Fanny en el aeropuerto y abordamos el avión después de una hora y todo el transcurso del vuelo me la pase escuchando música y mi amiga Fanny leyendo un libro.

Cuando llegamos a México ya era de noche y nada más fuimos al hotel y directo a dormir porque a la mañana siguiente sería la convención.

Toda la noche paso muy tranquila y también demasiado rápido porque ya eran las 7am

Fanny ya estaba despierta y escuchando música con sus audífonos y decidí asustarla jeje

Me levante despacio y le dije buuuuu (jaja tipo fantasma) pero no se asustó jejeje

Después de esto pedimos el desayuno a la habitación y esperamos unos minutos para que nos llevaran el desayuno y fue algo sencillo panqueques, café y jugo de naranja

Desayunamos rápido porque si no se nos haría tarde y Fanny no quería eso, después del desayuno me entre a bañar y luego me cambie con el disfraz que Fanny me dio y mientras yo me cambiaba Fanny se entró a bañar y después se cambio

Al final las dos nos veíamos muy bien con nuestros tarjes de Zombies cuando nos dimos cuenta de que hora era salimos rápido de la habitación y así respectivamente del hotel y fuimos a agarrar un taxi para que nos llevara a la convención pero ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde y más por el gran tráfico que había.

Tardamos 30 minutos para llegar al lugar donde fue la convención, pagamos el taxi y entramos corriendo al edificio y Fanny y yo chocamos con dos muchachos, yo contra un muchacho disfrazado de Rick y Fanny con un muchacho disfrazado de Carl Grimes y pues fue algo vergonzoso para las dos porque ellos se cayeron encima de nosotras y no se levantaron rápido pero al fin se levantaron y nos ayudaron a levantar y nos pidieron una disculpa y se presentaron como Freddy y José y nosotras les dijimos nuestros nombres y nos acompañaron en la sala donde sería la convención pero ahí nos separamos porque íbamos a ver cosas distintas.

Yo fui con Fanny a ver la rifa de algunas cosas de la serie y estuvimos en la subasta hasta que nos separamos porque había mucha gente.

De repente sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, primero pensé que era Fanny pero vi que no era el mismo traje que ella tenia entonces descarte esa idea pero esperé hasta a que se detuviera y asi poder ver el rostro de esta persona, cuando al final se detuvo pude ver que era Freddy con su traje de Rick.

"Porque me trajiste hasta aquí, Freddy?"

"porque quiero robarte y llevarte a mi castillo" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro"jaja no la verdad es porque quiero saber más de ti, ven vamos a sentarnos en esta banca.

"Está bien jaja ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo xD"

"Bueno pues, soy Romary eso ya lo sabe jeje soy de Veracruz y me pareces muy lindo, aunque tu voz se me hace conocida pero no sé de donde"

"wow! Que bien" De repente escuchamos unas risitas que venían de la sala de donde se estaban haciendo las rifas y vimos que ahí estaban saliendo Fanny y José y ellos cuando nos vieron dijeron

"Con que aquí estaban los tortolitos jeje"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes hehe" dijo Freddy

"Tal vez" dijo José

"Joshi, ya tenemos que irnos ya esta tarde"

"si tienes razón, Freddy"

"chicas fue un gusto conocerlas y esperamos verlas de nuevo" dijeron al mismo tiempo José y Freddy

"Sale chicos nos vemos después" "se cuidan" Dijimos Fanny y yo

Los chicos se fueron y nos quedamos solitas Fanny y yo y comenzamos a platicar de los que paso con los chicos y que fue maravilloso haberlos conocido y que estaban súper guapos y que eran buenos chicos pero que lo más seguro es que jamás íbamos a volver a verlos porque al día siguiente regresaríamos a nuestras casas.

Este mismo día en la tarde en el hotel me sentía muy triste porque ya no iba a volver a ver a Freddy y Fanny creo que se dio cuenta de eso y por eso me dijo:

"Para que ya no extrañes tanto a Freddy te tengo una sorpresa"

"Cuál?"

"Esta noche te llevare al concierto de CD9 ya que sé que es tu grupo favorito"

"Fanny, eres la mejor" le dije esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"alístate para que esta vez sí lleguemos a tiempo al evento"

"si está bien"

Nos arreglamos y faltaba una hora para el concierto y decidimos salir del hotel de una vez para llegar a tiempo, cuando salimos del hotel encontramos un taxi justo en la entrada del hotel y bueno nos subimos al taxi y llegamos con 30 minutos de anticipación y nos posicionamos en la fila para entrar al concierto y cuando llego nuestro turno para entrar pensé que nos quedaríamos hasta el final del escenario pero cuando Fanny me dijo que la siguiera me sorprendí porque era en la sala VIP.

Ahí esperamos que comenzara el concierto pero cuando dijeron que solo faltaba un minuto para que aparecieran me emocione demasiado y eso que no comí chocolate porque si no hubiera sido otra cosa.

Cuando vi que ya estaban saliendo y comenzando cantar

_Con esa carita tan dulce que llevas  
Y esa mirada que no deja hablar  
Peinado de lado te sirve de anzuelo  
Cortada ideal para disimular

Y así siguieron cantando y yo y Fanny estábamos cantando a todo lo que nuestra voz daba pero se nos hizo muy conocidas sus voces y no estábamos hablando de cuando estamos escuchando la voz en los discos.

Cuando termino la canción, Freddy y Jos dijeron que dos de sus amigas subirían a cantar con ellos y suban al escenario Romary y Fanny y las luces se dirigieron a nosotras y unas personas del control de seguridad nos ayudaron a subir al escenario y los chicos de CD9 comenzaron a cantar y nosotras solo e seguimos la letra en algunas ocasiones cuando acercaban el micrófono.

Algo nuevo me sucedió  
Un impacto en el corazón  
Cuando ella vino hacia mi  
Sin querer no me despedí

Sin aviso abrió la puerta  
Siempre luce tan perfecta  
Voy perdiendo la cabeza  
Y se me va la voz

A cada paso se acerca y boom  
Química en común  
Sonríe y zoom

Ya no puedo ver  
Ya no puedo nada más 

Debilita mi voluntad  
Ese cuerpo me hace volar  
Se acerca y boom  
Química en común

Yeah

A los ojos la miraré  
De la mano la tomaré  
Sus preguntas contestaré  
Y con un beso todo le diré 

(en esta estrofa Freddy se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro al oído "que fue increíble lo de hoy en la conferencia" y vi todo con claridad y me puse muy feliz por todo lo que me había pasado.)

Sin aviso abrió la puerta  
Siempre luce tan perfecta  
Voy perdiendo la cabeza  
Y se me va la voz

A cada paso se acerca y boom  
Química en común  
Sonríe y zoom

Ya no puedo ver  
Ya no puedo nada más

Debilita mi voluntad  
Ese cuerpo me hace volar  
Se acerca y boom  
Química en común

Imposible olvidar su manera de hablar  
Me enloquece su amor y no puedo fallar  
Por tu seguridad  
Deja acercarme más  
Con mis manos sentir tu luz

Debilita mi voluntad  
Ese cuerpo me hace volar  
Se acerca y boom  
Química en común  
Se acerca y boom  
Química en común  
Sonríe y zoom

Ya no puedo ver  
Ya no puedo nada más

Debilita mi voluntad  
Ese cuerpo me hace volar  
Se acerca y boom  
Química en común

La canción termino y los chicos dijeron que se tomarían un descanso de 10 minutos y regresarían al escenario y Freddy me agarro de la mano y me llevo con él a su camerino y lo mismo pasó con Fanny pero a ella la llevo Jos.

Y ellos nos dijeron que les encanto volver a vernos y justamente ahí Freddy y Jos se arrodillaron y nos dijeron que se enamoraron a primera vista de nosotras y que si queríamos ser sus novias y que harían lo posible para vernos y que irían a visitarnos a Veracruz lo más rápido posible si es que aceptábamos pues yo le dije que sii y al momento él se levantó y me beso, fue un beso suave pero se sentían los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Y me di vuelta para ver a Fanny y ella parecía pensarlo más de lo que yo pensé jeje pero al final dijo que si y Jos la abrazo y le dio una vuelta y la beso.

Este viaje fue lo mejor que nos pasó a las dos.

Aquí comenzó nuestra hermosa relación; volviendo a la actualidad

Yo estaba esperando a Freddy en el parque donde se veían cuando Freddy no tenía algún compromiso, eso se hizo costumbre desde esa vez; hace 1 año.

Cuando Freddy llego el llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates y se las dio a su linda novia, la cual lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso.

Y luego llegaron Fanny y Jos y los 4 fuimos a pasar una linda tarde. Y todo gracias a las convención de The Walking Dead y a mi beffa.


End file.
